Never Lost
by Dotdotdot678
Summary: Summary: Brittany loses the friendship necklace Santana gave her. Will she be able to find it before Santana notices? One-shot.


Never Lost

Summary: Brittany loses the friendship necklace Santana gave her. Will she be able to find it before Santana notices? One-shot.

"Where did it go?" Brittany Peirce asked to herself. She looked under her bed for the fifth time that day. "I couldn't have lost it!" The confused girl was looking for the friendship necklace her best friend, Santana, gave to her. The necklace was a gift to Brittany when she turned ten.

"I couldn't have lost it!" The blonde cried. Suddenly, a fat cat walked into the room. "Lord Tubbington did you eat my necklace that San gave to me?" The cat looked at the crazy girl then walked out of the room. "I guess that's a no." Brittany sighed. She looked at her dresser with the rest of her jewelry on it. _Maybe it was the cricket that reads to me. He loves my jewelry. I bet he took my necklace._ The ditzy girl thought. _I'll have to ask him tonight._ She continued to look.

Brittany and her necklace went everywhere with her. She showered with it, ate with it, and slept with it. "I never take it off. So how did I lose it?" Brittany sighed, there was no hope. _Where could have it gone?_ Then a thought popped into the girl's mind. _Did I take it off when I went to Motocross practice? _Brittany shook her head. _I just tuck it in my shirt. _The frustrated girl ran her pale fingers though her hair.

The blonde rechecked her whole house and tripled checked her room. It was no were to be found. The blonde sat on her bed depressed. "Santana is going to freak when she notices that I lost the necklace she gave me." Brittany fell back on to her bed and sighed. _What to do?_ She closed her eyes and thought. Brittany usually isn't good at thinking about anything. _Come on think! Think! Think…THE POND! _Brittany shot up out of her bed. "I didn't check the pond!" She ran to her door.

Brittany quickly ran down the steps and passed her father. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked Brittany. "The duck pond." She slipped her shoes on, without bothering to tie them, and flew out of the house. "Next time, put your shoes on right and tie them!" He called out to his daughter. Brittany didn't hear him she was too busy running towards the pond.

She arrived within ten minutes; that was recorded timing. Usually it would take her fifteen or twenty minutes to get there. Once she arrived, she started searching the grass for the silver object. Her blue eyes quickly scanned the nearby area, but no avail. "Why isn't it here?" She asked herself. _I should go check somewhere else. _Brittany went to the park, then to Lima Bean, and even Breadsticks; but where ever she went, she couldn't find Santana's necklace.

Brittany slowly walked back to her house after looking everywhere. She was about half way there when her phone rang. 'One new text message.' Brittany's phone read. "Santana…" Brittany said out loud to no one. 'Where r u? I went to ur house but ur not there. Txt me back.' The blonde girl became nervous. If she told Santana where she was, the Latina would come and find out that Brittany lost the necklace.

Brittany looked around her and noticed a tree. This wasn't any tree, it was _their _tree. Brittany replied, 'I'm at our spot.' When Santana and Brittany where kids they would meet all the time under the tree. It was the center point between the two houses. Brittany had to make sure it was the center. So one day, Santana and Brittany took the same number of steps and ended up being underneath a weeping willow tree. Brittany's phone rang again, 'K. Stay there. I'll be right there.'

The blonde walked around the tree and carefully touched it. "I missed you old friend." The tree hadn't aged a bit. Brittany couldn't remember the last time she was here. Maybe it was in sixth grade. The blonde slid down against the trunk of the tree. _What am I going to do? I don't want San to be mad at me._ She closed her eyes. The girl was exhausted from all the stress today, she slowly let sleep take over her.

Santana closed her phone and ran from Brittany's house to their spot. _Why would she be there without me? Brittany must have something on her mind._ She continued to run until she arrived within three minutes. When the Latina got there, she saw Brittany fast asleep against the tree. _She's so cute. _Not wanting to wake her friend up, Santana sat down beside Brittany and closed her eyelids. Soon enough, the Latina also fell asleep with her best friend.

Brittany felt something against her shoulder. _What can that be?_ The blonde opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were the hanging leaves from the tree above her. Brittany glanced to the right of her and saw Santana sleeping peacefully on her shoulder. _She must have fallen asleep. _Deciding not to wake her friend, Brittany thought of how she was going to tell the Latina that she had lost the necklace. She titled her head upward to see the leaves hanging from the tree. Past the vines, she saw the clouds and sun. It was so quiet and clam under the weeping willow.

Santana started to move and Brittany looked at her friend. _She's waking up. _"Brittany…" Santana mumbled out. Brittany loved how Santana pronounced her name.

"Yeah?" The blonde started to get worried. _Had Santana noticed that the necklace was missing? What do I do?_ Just as she started to get worried, the Latina snuggled closer to her friend.

"You're so…soft." She mumbled into Brittany jacket. Santana was a cuddle bug. She liked to curl up in a ball and sleep right on top of you. It was cute. Brittany exhaled in relief. _Phew…I'm glad she didn't ask about the necklace. _Brittany exhaled the air she had been holding in. _That was so close._

Santana didn't miss the sigh of relief from her friend. Santana sat up and faced Brittany. Brown eyes to blue. "What's wrong?" The Latina's eyebrows creased in worry. "Is everything okay?"

_Crap! _Brittany avoided Santana's gaze. She turned her head so she didn't have to face her friend. "Uh…yeah…it's nothing." She replied. _Does she know? I need to think of something. _

The Latina knew Brittany sometimes better than Brittany knew herself. "Really? Because I think you're lying." Her brown eyes scanned her friend. "I can tell when you're lying." Santana stared Brittany in the eye. Brittany wouldn't make eye contact and if it wasn't serious, she would smile. Today, the blonde wasn't smiling; that must mean it is serious.

Brittany swallowed. She made sure not to look Santana in the eyes. She looked at everything else, but Santana. _How did she know? _The blonde didn't want to lie to her best friend. That wouldn't be right. Also, Brittany wouldn't to lie to someone's face. "Well…I…I need to tell you something." She made up her mind. _Here goes nothing._

This caught the Latina's attention. "About what?" Santana and Brittany never said that to each other unless it was something important. _She looks nervous. Did she do something? Is she in troupble? _Santana started to get worried. "You can tell me anything." Santana said to make her friend feel better. "I won't judge you." This made the blonde feel a little better. "Is someone teasing you?"

The blonde shook her head. "No. It's something else." She took a deep breath. "Uh…I kinda…um…lost the friendship necklace you gave to me." She let the air out and continued, "I'm so sorry. I looked everywhere; at the park, pond, at the restaurants, but I couldn't find it anywhere. I get if you're mad at me-"

"Whoa…whoa…hold on." Brittany instantly stopped babbling. "First, I'm not mad at you." Santana made eye contact with Brittany. "I could never be mad at you. I would never get mad at you for losing a dumb necklace that I gave you six years ago."

Brittany stared in awe of her friend. _Stupid necklace? But it meant the world to me. _"But what about the necklace? It was really important to me." She looked down to her chest and it felt bare without it. "I loved it." Brittany felt her eyes become fuzzy.

Santana noticed her friend was clearly upset. "I can just buy a new one." She stated to help her friend cheer up. "And second, was that the thing that was bothering you?" The Latina wanted to know.

The blonde nodded slowly. The Latina shook her head but smiled at the same time. She loved how her friend worried about a little necklace. Here Santana thought it was something big; like Brittany getting harassed. "Don't worry about it. I promise I'll get you a better one than that old thing." This caused Brittany to smile.

"Yeah!" She clapped and hugged her friend. "You pinky swear?" The tall girl still loved holding pinkies with Santana. When they were little, Brittany would hold Santana's pinky. Santana said it was weird if they held hands. She held out her finger to the Latina.

Santana might be a bitch, but she could never say no to Brittany. She wrapped her pinky around the skinny pale finger. "I pinky swear." Santana remember when she and Brittany used to make promises like this when they were kids. It brought back good memories.

After their pinky promise, the two girls laid on the grass watching the wind blow the trees. For a while, it was silent; just the sound of the wind blowing. Out of nowhere Brittany said, "I'm sorry."

The apology was confusing for Santana. "Why do you think you need to say sorry?" _What did she do wrong? _

The blonde frowned. "I'm sorry for not trusting you. If I would have trusted you, I knew you wouldn't have gotten mad and I just-"

Santana cut her off by placing her finger on her lips. Brittany's blue orbs widened. "Listen, no more apologizing today. I had enough of that." She took her finger off the pale girl's lips. "I just want to get my mack on." Santana smiled and licked her red lips.

Brittany lips curved upward. The blonde tackled the Latina to the ground. The two girls started to make out under the Weeping Willow Tree. Brittany slipped her tongue into Santana's mouth. Santana began to kiss back equally as hard. Tan fingers trailed down Brittany's back to her stomach. Brittany moaned in delight. Thin agile fingertips ran up and down Santana's abs. The two girls put their souls into their make out session.

After a while, Brittany pulled away and Santana sat up. "Wow…that was amazing." Santana exclaimed. The two girls were tired after all their hard work. "I'm tired. But it was totally worth it." She smiled. Santana loved everything about Brittany, but one of the most amazing things about her was her lips. Brittany could brighten up Santana's day by just smiling at her. The blonde knew Santana and Santana knew Brittany.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah…it was." Brittany grasped the Latina's hand in her own. Santana's hand fit perfectly in her own. "I trust you."

Santana looked at Brittany. "I trust you too." Santana giggled and kissed Brittany on the lips. "And that's good because," Santana reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver heart on a chain. Brittany realized what the item Santana was holding. She couldn't believe it. "I had this all along."

The blonde's mouth went wide open. "Wait, so you had the necklace all along?" Santana's lips curved upward in an evil smile. "How did you get your hands on it? And why did you take it?" Brittany had so many questions for her friend.

This is where Santana came in, "You left it at my house." Santana started. "You said you wanted to take off, you know for sex, so it was just us and nothing in between us. No barriers." The blonde thought a bit and suddenly remembered. "Yeah…then you left and we forgot that the necklace; that it was still lying on the night stand." The Latina finished the story.

Brittany stared at her friend. "Oh…wow…I can't believe I would forget that." She smacked herself on the head. "Silly me!"

Santana giggled. "Turn around. I'll put it on you." Brittany did as she was told and moved her golden hair out of the way. Santana unhooked the clasp and draped it over her friend's head. Shivers shot up Brittany's back, when the necklace touched the pale skin. The chain was cold but Brittany didn't mind. The blonde felt warm on the inside. As long as it was back on her neck she was content.

"There." Brown eyes were eyeing up the pale neck. The Latina couldn't help herself anymore. She went down for the kill. Brittany shivered when Santana's mouth touched her skin. _Oh god!_ The Latina kissed Brittany's neck harder.

"San…" Brittany moaned with pleasure. She was too busy kissing the blonde to respond. Brittany turned around to face Santana. She placed her fingers on Santana's waist. The Latina slowly pushed her friends to the grass. Brittany's fingers quickly slid under the tight shirt and started to rub the toned stomach.

Santana's fine fingers knew exactly where to touch Brittany. The Latina kissed her best friend everywhere. There was so much skin and Santana knew she wanted to kiss every inch. Brittany also contributed to the "workout". The two of them wanted to go farther but they were under a tree for god sakes! No stripping in public. "I love you." Santana whispered.

This was the first time she heard her friend say this out loud. _I love the sound of it. _"I love you too." The blonde didn't have to think twice before saying that. The Latina smiled. It felt good to finally admit her feelings. Santana fell to the ground beside Brittany. She stared at the leaves hanging above them.

"This was a great day. I couldn't image being anywhere else." Santana leaned on Brittany's shoulder. She snuggled closer to her friend. _Everything is so perfect._ _Why couldn't everyday be like this?_

The sun was starting to set in the sky. "Oh San, look at the sky!" Santana shoot up and looked up at the colorful sky. Santana couldn't describe what she was seeing. It was beyond amazing. The sky was truly beautiful. There were many different colors in the sky; orange, yellow, pink, light blue, red, and even a purple color. The many colors blended into one beautiful color.

"It reminds me of the Glee club." The blonde said out of nowhere.

Santana was confused. _How did different colors in the sky remind her of the Glee club?_ "What?"

The blonde was still looking up at the sky. "I mean that, separately they are different colors. The colors stand for each person in the club. Like your red, I'm yellow, and Quinn can be the light blue. But in the end, we are all one."

_Wow…how did Brittany think of that?_ "You're right!" Santana never thought her friend was stupid. She just learned a bit slower. "When did you get so smart?" Brittany smiled smugly at Santana. She laughed and kissed her friend on the check. The two girls continued to look at the multicolored sky…


End file.
